


Heat

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It could have something to do with someone’s bad attempts to be quiet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

>  [](http://hopskotch-hotch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hopskotch-hotch.livejournal.com/) **hopskotch_hotch**   wanted JJ and Rossi in the BAU universe. This is what my mind came up with.

The loud knocking, more of a banging, roused Rossi from fitful slumber.

He sat up and looked at Hotch, who was also sitting up in bed.

 

“The hell…” Rossi grumbled, throwing the covers off.

 

The banging continued and then the voice.

 

“Let us in, Hotch!Dave!”

 

“JJ?”

 

He pulled the door open, Jennifer Jarreau and Emily Prentiss tumbled in.JJ wore purple silk pajamas while Emily preferred Nick and Nora pajama pants and a blue tank top.

 

“Oh my God, so fucking cold.” JJ shivered as he closed the door.“It’s freezing.”

 

“What happened?” Hotch asked.He reached for the lamp and they all squinted in the harsh light.

 

“The heat went off in our room.” Emily replied.“We tried to mess with the thermostat but it only got colder.We could literally see our breath in there.”

 

“Come to bed,” Hotch pulled back the blanket.“You need to warm up.”

 

“No sex.” Rossi said in a sneeze as Emily jumped in without a second thought.

 

“Shut up Dave!” they said in unison.Emily glared at him.

 

“I guess that leaves you and me, JJ.” He said, locking the door and going back to his bed.

 

“Actually, just throw me a pillow and some blankets…I’ll make due on the floor.”

 

“Don’t be insane.” Hotch said.“Heat rises.”

 

“If you insist.” Dave threw her a pillow.He started pulling off one of the blankets; one from her room already wrapped around her.January in McCluskey, North Dakota was no joke; the motel was kind enough to supply the agents with extra blankets.

 

“JJ, c'mon.” Emily said.She curled close to Hotch.

 

JJ looked at Rossi and he looked at her.He still held the extra blanket in his hands.

 

“Get in the damn bed, Jarreau.” He said.

 

“Wow Dave, you’ve swept me off my feet.”

 

JJ rolled her eyes; Rossi threw the blanket back over the bed as she climbed in.It was so warm and the mattress was much firmer than the one she had next door.

 

“Why don’t we just do girls in one bed and guys in the other?” she suggested.

 

“No!” they all replied.

 

“Emily, you are such a traitor.” JJ said through clenched teeth as Hotch once again plunged the room into darkness.

 

“Goodnight JJ.”

 

Goodnight Hotch.”

 

“Goodnight Rossi.”

 

“Goodnight Johnboy.” Dave replied.

 

They all laughed, settling in.The wind whipped hard outside the window; JJ was sure it was below zero.When the sun was out the weather was bearable.Right now it was dangerous…she and Emily might have frozen to death in that room.

 

“Goodnight JJ.”

 

“Stay on your side David.” She replied.

 

“Look, I will put this pillow between us.If I cross it you can beat the hell out of me.”

 

“I will consider that.I just want to sleep.” She turned her back to him.

 

“Ditto.” He turned too.“No good deed goes unpunished.”

000

  
“You're still trembling.” Hotch rubbed Emily’s arm as they spooned.Her skin was cold so he wrapped them tighter in the blankets.

 

“That room was frigid.” Emily whispered.“When we went to sleep two hours ago it was fine but then it was just like being outside.I think I will warm up soon; this is nice.”

 

“I have a surefire way to get you nice and warm.” Hotch’s hand slipped under her tank top.He stroked her flat stomach, his fingers running over the bar in her belly button.Emily shivered against him and he knew it wasn’t due to cold.

 

“Aaron, stop it.”

 

“Really?” he brushed the strap of the top aside, nibbling on her shoulder.

 

“JJ is a light sleeper.”

 

“Rossi sleeps like the dead.We can be quiet.”

 

“I highly doubt that.” she replied.

 

The hand under her tank top moved up, cupping her breast.Hotch pinched the hard nipple.

 

“Aaron…”

 

“Does that feel nice, baby?”

 

“You know that it does.That doesn’t make it right.”

 

Hotch turned her around, swallowing her protests in sweet kisses.Emily threw the covers over their heads.She didn’t know if JJ and Rossi would hear them, but at least they wouldn’t see.

000

  
“Are you asleep?” JJ gingerly touched Rossi’s shoulder.“David?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know.It could have something to do with someone’s bad attempts to be quiet.”

 

“I heard you slept like the dead.” She replied, stifling her laughter.

 

“That’s once I'm asleep.” He turned to look at her in the dark.“Falling asleep is my curse, not staying that way.”

 

“I'm sorry that I am short with you sometimes, David.I can't figure out why I get that way.”

 

“It’s because you want me and that upsets you.”

 

“Rossi…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Not everything is about sexual tension, real or imagined.” JJ said.

 

“Wouldn’t life be fun if it were?”

 

“I know you can be a serious guy…give it a try now.” she smiled and so did he.

 

“Are you warm enough?” he asked.

 

“I'm getting there.”

 

“How about now?” he put his arms around her, caressing her back.Almost against her will, JJ snuggled into his chest.It was a nice chest.

 

“Getting warmer.”

000

  
Hotch pulled Emily’s top over her head.She bit down on her moan as he went straight for her breasts.The chill was now gone completely.Desire replaced it, spreading through her like a virus.She wanted him and even though they were not alone, Emily didn’t care anymore.She knew how much Hotch wanted her; could feel it pressing on her thigh.Her hand went down for a better feel.

 

“Inside.” He murmured into her breasts.

 

“What?”

 

“Inside baby; touch me.”

 

He took her hand, slipping it inside the open front of his pajama pants.It was getting very hot under those blankets.Hotch gasped when she stroked the length of him.

 

“It is so unfair that I won't get to feel this inside of me, Agent Hotchner.”

 

“When there's a will there is a way, Agent Prentiss.”

 

“I don’t want to get in too deep.” She pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Too late.I want you.”

 

“It’s just a coincidence I'm even here.What would you have done if I wasn’t?”

 

“Dreamed about you.” Hotch guided her hand, made her move faster.“Let me make love to you Emily…please baby.”

 

He was so sexy when he begged for it.He knew she could never resist hearing that.

000

  
“Will LaMontague is a good guy.” Rossi said.

 

“Why are we talking…?”

 

“I'm just making conversation.”

 

“Don’t make conversation about him.” JJ said.

 

“I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“I know.” She sighed.“It’s a delicate situation.”

 

“So you're still together?” he stroked her silky back and liked the way it made her sigh.

 

“I don’t know if I can do it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Open myself completely to another human being.Will wants so much, I mean, people in relationships want so much.I don’t know if I can make him happy.”

 

“I am the wrong guy to ask.There are three women out there who would tell you with lightning speed that I'm not worth shit.”

 

“Only three?” JJ asked chuckling.

 

“Cute.”

 

“I thought so.”

 

“So if I kissed you, it would probably be wrong.I mean, with Will and my history and…”

 

JJ tilted her chin and captured his mouth with hers.It had been quite a while since she kissed a man with facial hair.The memory of the last time made her jump back.Rossi pulled her close again.

 

“David, don’t…”

 

“OK.” he dropped his arms from around her.“I didn’t mean…we need to sleep.Tomorrow is going to be another long day.”

 

“I'm sorry.David…” she reached for him but he was already gone.

 

“Goodnight JJ.” He turned on his side again.Damn the stupid thermostat in the next room.Damn Hotch, Prentiss, and their twisted version of quiet sex.Damn, damn, damn!

000

  
“Oh God, oh God, Oh my God, Aaron!” Emily cried into the pillow as Hotch thrust in and out of her from behind.The bedsprings creaked some but they weren’t stopping.Propriety had flown out of the window with the wind.

 

“Oh baby, yes, yes, ohhh…” Hotch murmured into her hair.He reached around for her clit but Emily slapped his hand away.

 

“No way.” She said without saying a word.

 

“I need to touch you.” He replied the same way.His hand moved across her torso and wanted to go lower.

 

“No.” Emily was firm.

 

“Please…just a little.I need to give you pleasure, Em.It’s not worth it if you're not satisfied.”

 

Emily took his hand in hers, leading it between her thighs.She would have to run the show or all hell would literally break loose.She did not call Hotch the clitmaster in emails to her sister for nothing.

 

“Thank you,” Hotch whispered in her ear before biting down on the lobe.“I love you.”

 

“Mmm…me too.”

000

  
JJ lay there, unable to sleep.Looking at Dave’s back, she knew that he wasn’t either.The room was finally quiet; Hamlet and Ophelia were down for the count.This was no doubt from trying and utterly failing to have noiseless sex.It was like being in the dorms at Pitt all over again.She reached for his back, her fingers not quite touching the cotton tee shirt.

 

“Why are you still awake?” he asked.

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Go to sleep.” 

 

“I can't.”

 

Rossi turned around, taking her in his arms again.JJ held on tight and closed her eyes.

 

“No words, just sleep.”

 

“But…”

 

“We don’t have much time left.The sun will be up soon.”

 

“Its not you though, its me, and you should know that.” JJ replied.

 

“Perhaps it’s both of us.It doesn’t change my attraction to you…it doesn’t change it probably being a bad idea.”

 

“I'm thinking that a bed is not the best place to explore whatever it is, at least not initially.”

 

“Tell that to our bunkmates.”

 

She laughed, burying her face in his chest so no one would hear her.Dave liked the feeling.

 

“Sleep woman.” He said.

 

“Yeah.Goodnight David, for real this time.”

 

“Goodnight.” He kissed her forehead.The sun would be rising soon.They would be back at police headquarters in a few hours.Very little sleep, not good.Very little sleep with Jennifer Jarreau in his arms, priceless.

 

***

  



End file.
